Love Pet
by Dyshintaa
Summary: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Jangan hantui aku! Kumohon!"/ "Park Chanyeol imnida!"/ "mwo?"/ Ketika sesuatu yang kau benci menjadi yang paling kau cintai... TRANSGENDER!


**Judul : Love Pet**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol/ Chanyeol (exo), Byun Baekhyun/ Baekhyun (exo) and other exo's member.**

**Note : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Awalnya FF ini adalah FF kompetisi dengan cast artis lain (NO YAOI) yang belum sempet menang, kwkwkwkw. Be happy reader, don't be silent reader yawww. Karena segala pujian, kritik, dan saran para reader sangattt bermanfaat. Typo dan tulisan Ga-Je bertebaran dimana-mana. Sekian cuap-cuapnya, selamat membaca. **

"Ah, hari ini sungguh melelahkan!" Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pekerjaannya hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya.

Baru saja ia akan menutup pintu apartemennya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya dari luar.

"_Eonni_, bisakah kau menjaga kucingku?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Usianya sekitar 10 tahun.

"_Ne_?" Baekhyun bingung dengan permintaan anak kecil itu. Ia tak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan, terutama kucing. Lagipula, siapa yang akan merawat kucing itu saat ia pergi bekerja?

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, berharap agar anak manis itu segera pergi. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Aku tidak menjualnya. Kumohon, tolong jaga kucingku ini. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku." Anak itu bersikeras untuk memberikan kucingnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi…"

"_Eonni_, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu jawabanmu. _Annyeong_." Anak itu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kucingnya di depan pintu.

"_Ya_! Tunggu, kau meninggalkan kucingmu." Panggil Baekhyun, tapi sia-sia saja karena gadis kecil itu sepertinya sudah pergi jauh. Kalau saja saat ini ia punya banyak tenaga, pasti ia akan mengejar gadis kecil itu.

"Ck, harus kuapakan kucing ini?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung seraya membawa kucing itu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan lihat apakah ada makanan yang bisa kau makan." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Kosong. Ia belum memasak , Baekhyun tidak pernah memasak. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang yatim piatu membuatnya terbiasa hidup sendiri dan makan di luar untuk mengisi kekosongan.

"Sepertinya kau harus berpuasa hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun seolah-olah kucing itu mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ah tunggu!, sepertinya aku masih punya sisa-sisa tulang ayam makan siangku. Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun membongkar tasnya. Mencari-cari sisa makan siangnya tadi. Sikap kepeduliannya akan lingkungan membuatnya selalu menyimpan sampah di dalam tasnya jika ia belum menemukan tempat sampah.

"Ini, makanlah. Sudah baik aku masih memberimu makan. Besok akan kuantar kau ke tempat pemeliharaan hewan liar di kota. Jadi bersabarlah." Baekhyun menyodorkan tulang-tulang itu ke depan kucing berbulu putih polos dengan kakinya berwarna coklat. Kucing yang lucu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyukai hewan jenis apapun, apalagi kucing, hewan yang cukup dibencinya.

Baekhyun membuka buku pelajarannya. Walaupun ia seorang yatim-piatu dan harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya sendiri, ia termasuk mahasiswi terpintar di kampusnya. Tekadnya untuk menjadi orang kaya yang sukses agar hidupnya tidak terus-menerus menderita seperti ini membuatnya selalu memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk belajar.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak akan benar-benar menempatkanku di tempat penangkaran hewan liar, kan." Sebuah suara asing mengejutkan Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya di apartemen itu.

"Aku di sini. Kucing yang dititipkan gadis kecil tadi. Bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari kandang ini?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat keras.

"Siapa dan apa maumu?! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku! Aku tidak punya apapun. Kumohon jangan hantui aku. Dihantui keluargaku saja aku tidak mau, apalagi hantu asing sepertimu. Kumohan pergilah, aku masih ingin hidup!" Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan. Tanpa sadar ia melempar tasnya ke arah kandang kucing tadi hingga terjatuh.

"_Ya_! Aku bukan hantu. Cepat tolong aku, kakiku terjepit." Lirih kucing itu.

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian mendekati kucing itu. Benar saja, kaki kucing itu terjepit kandangnya. Karena iba, ia segera membantu kucing itu. Lalu mengeluarkannya dari kandang.

"Kau bukan hantu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku bukan hantu. Menjauhlah sedikit dariku." Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya sedikit menjauh dari kucing itu tanpa bertanya. 10 detik kemudian, berbagai cahaya datang entah darimana memenuhi tubuh kucing itu. Sangat berkilau. Baekhyunnie merasakan matanya sakit ketika mencoba untuk melihat ke arah cahaya itu.

Sepasang kaki terlihat ketika cahayanya mulai memudar, diikuti anggota tubuh lainnya. Seorang pria tampan muncul di balik cahaya itu. Pakaian berwarna putih lengkap dengan jas dan sepatu coklat melekat di tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_."

**~~∞ő∞~~**

**Baekhyun's pov**

Satu minggu sudah aku dan Chanyeol, si kucing ajaib itu tinggal bersama. Meskipun ia berwujud manusia, tingkah lakunya masih sama seperti kucing. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan selain kuliah dan bekerja. Memasak salah satunya. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah seekor kucing, tapi tetap saja dengan wujud manusianya aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memakan ikan yang masih mentah.

Hampir setiap makan malam kuhabiskan bersamanya. Dan itu berarti setiap hari menu makanku adalah ikan. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Dan itu cukup menyulitkanku. Uangku tidaklah banyak untuk membeli jenis makanan lain, ditambah uang sekolah yang harus kubayar sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya berubah menjadi manusia di malam hari, setelah matahari menyembunyikan dirinya. Hal itu cukup menguntungkanku, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya melakukan tindakan-tindakan kriminal seperti mencuri ikan dari rumah orang lain ketika aku pergi bekerja, karena nyatanya itu adalah pekerjaan kucing kebanyakan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku khawatir ketika ia menjadi seekor kucing adalah cakarnya. Ia selalu mengancamku dengan cakarnya kalau aku tidak membelikannya ikan untuk dimakan. Merepotkan, tapi apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu anak itu mengambil kucing ini, maksudku makhluk aneh bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

"Kapan gadis kecil itu akan membawamu kembali?" Tanyaku malam itu di meja makan.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?" Balas Chanyeol, tetap sibuk dengan ikan di piringnya.

"Ck, apa aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka tanpa mendapat cakaran darimu, huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mencakarmu besok pagi kalau kau mengusirku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ikan, "Aku akan pergi begitu kau benar-benar menginginkannya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Pengeluaranku bertambah sejak kau tinggal di sini."

"_Ya_! Berterimakasihlah atas kehadiranku! Kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin kau akan merasakan kesepian seumur hidupmu."

"Aish, menyebalkan. Sudah, habiskan saja makanan yang ada di sini! Aku mau belajar dan jangan berani-berani mendekati kamarku, _arra_?" Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyantap makan malamnya itu dan menuju ke kamarku.

Benar apa kata Chanyeol, setidaknya aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi semenjak kehadirannya. Kalau saja Chanyeol benar-benar manusia dan sifatnya tidak menyebalkan, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, apalagi Chanyeol itu cukup tampan dengan tubuh yang proporsional.

**~~∞ő∞~~**

Suara bising alarm membuatku terbangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Oh, aku tertidur lagi."

"Kau bangun? Kukira kau akan tidur sepanjang hari." Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menata piring di atas meja. Kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan luka.

"Aneh." Komentarku.

"_Mwo_?"

"Wajahmu, darimana kau dapatkan luka-luka itu?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah, cepat makan sebelum makanan ini dingin!" Jawabnya mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Darimana kau dapatkan makanan-makanan ini? Apa kau mencurinya?"

"_Ya_! Kau pikir aku serendah itu? Sudah, cepat makan." Perintahnya padaku.

Hening, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di meja makan siang itu. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa aku menyukainya. Sikapnya yang terlihat dingin ternyata menyimpan sosoknya yang baik hati dan perhatian. Pernah sekali ia menyelamatkanku dari sebuah mobil yang hampir menabrakku. Aku hanya merawatnya di rumah dengan obat-obatan tradisional yang aku racik sendiri. Sang pengemudi pergi begitu saja melihat Chanyeol yang cukup sekarat saat itu. Anehnya, semenjak kejadian itu, ia jadi sering melukai dirinya sendiri dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk tidak membahas tentang luka-luka yang didapatnya.

"Baekhyunnie!" Panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Wae_?"

"_Aniyo_, apa masakanku enak?"

"Tidak buruk." Jawabku singkat.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak bisa berkomentar yang baik." Jawabnya tanpa balasan dariku.

"Chanyeollie, kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Aish, baiklah kalau kau menginginkannya. Aku akan pergi setelah aku menghabiskan makan malamku." Balasnya terlihat kesal.

"_Aniyo,_ akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak pergi."

Degg… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeollie." Ucapku pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan." Komentarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Kini mataku menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Segera temui aku di depan seusai kau menghabiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja.

Aku tidak mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sikapnya membuatku takut bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku yang memintanya untuk pergi.

**~~∞ő∞~~**

Sikapnya sepanjang perjalanan memaksaku mengikutinya dalam diam. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh mengatakan isi hatiku padanya.

"_Eonni._" Tunjukku pada salah satu makam yang berada di depanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membawaku ke pemakaman.

Dia masih diam dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangiku, membuatku menyimpulkan sendiri alasannya membawaku ke sini.

"Gadis kecil itu… Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"_Ne_?" Pikiranku menerawang, mengingat-ingat wajah gadis kecil yang memberikan Chanyeol padaku.

**Flashback**

"Luhan _eonni_!"

Sebuah mobil truk menabrak tubuh mungil Luhan _eonni_, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

"_Eonni_!" Teriakku.

Percuma, _eonni_ tewas saat itu juga. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi menyelamatkan seekor kucing putih dengan bulu kaki berwarna coklat yang selalu menemaninya mengantar susu setiap pagi ke rumah-rumah, dari tabrakan tersebut. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di dunia dan menyisakan dendam terdalam terhadap salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu yang menyebabkannya pergi.

**Flashback ends**

"_Eonni_..." Air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

"Baekhyunnie, aku kucing itu." Chanyeol memelukku.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_." Bisiknya padaku.

Tubuhku kaku dan mati rasa seketika. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya benar-benar membuat otakku sulit bekerja dengan baik.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Pergi!" Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyunnie,.."

"PERGIII!" Emosiku sampai pada puncaknya. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang seharusnya kubenci.

Tangisku memecah kesunyian makam malam itu. Lagi, kejadian 10 tahun itu terulang lagi. Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Tapi kali ini aku yang memintanya untuk pergi, pergi dari hidupku.

**~~∞ő∞~~**

6 Mei, hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku sekaligus ulang tahunku. Tidak ada perayaan apapun. Beruntung karena tadi pagi, Oh Sehun-sahabatku- membawakan kue ulang tahun untukku yang setidaknya membuatku merasa masih ada yang peduli terhadapku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke makam Luhan _eonni_ sepulang sumpah kelulusan. Sepi, makam ini benar-benar sepi, sesepi hatiku.

"_Eonni_, apa kabarmu di sana? Apa kau ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" Aku tersenyum lirih.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kini air mataku menetes.

"Kembalikan Chanyeol padaku… Aku membutuhkannya, kumohon _eonni_. Hiks, kumohon, _eonni_…" Isakku.

Benar-benar hal yang percuma, bukan? Tapi itulah satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar makam setelah mendoakan _eonni_. Aku masih diselimuti perasaan tak menentu ketika sepasang kaki jenjang menghadangku.

Akhirnya.

Aku melihatnya lagi.

Chanyeol kucing kecil sekaligus pemilik kaki jenjang yang kurindukan.

"Chanyeollie!" Aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau mencariku, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Degg… Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan formal. Kata-kata itu cukup untuk menusuk hatiku.

"Chanyeollie, kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan anggap aku sebagai orang asing." Aku mempererat pelukanku meskipun tidak ada balasan darinya.

"Chanyeollie, _saranghae_." Ucapku di tengah-tengah isakanku. Aku tidak tahu lagi hal apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Kukira ia akan mendorongku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, namun…

"_Nado saranghae_." Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga ia akan melakukan hal ini padaku.

"_Nado saranghae_, Baekhyunnie." Bisiknya dengan aku di pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah pergi walaupun aku yang memintanya." Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu. Tidak akan pernah, selamanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalku. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi manusia di siang hari seperti ini.

"Chanyeollie, bukankah saat ini seharusnya kau masih menjadi seekor kucing?" Tanyaku.

"_Wae_? Apa kau tidak suka melihat wujudku seperti ini?"

"_Aniyo_. Tapi…"

"Apa kau pernah dengar kucing punya 9 nyawa?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tahu, aku rela mengalami sakitnya kematian sebanyak 8 kali hanya untuk menjadi manusia sungguhan." Jelasnya.

"Tuhan memberiku tantangan. Jika aku berani menghadapi kematianku dan menyisakan satu nyawaku, maka aku akan menjadi manusia sungguhan. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik karena belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas untuk menjadi manusia. Tapi sejak menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan mobil truk itulah, akhirnya aku tahu. Jika aku menjadi manusia, maka aku bisa menjadi pelindungmu dan hidup bersamamu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kau melukai dirimu hanya untuk menjadi manusia?"

"_Ani_, tapi untuk menjadi pendampingmu." Balasnya.

"Ck, kau benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana kalau bekas lukamu tidak hilang? Kau tahu? Kau tidak akan terlihat tampan." Ejekku bercanda.

"Aku tidak peduli, karena kau akan selalu mencintaiku." Chanyeol mengangkatku tiba-tiba.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan!"

"Tunggu sampai kita tiba di rumah." Balasnya masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menggendongku.

"_Eonni, terimakasih_." Ucapku dalam hati.

**Baekhyun's pov ends**

Sepasang bola mata gadis kecil memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyunnie dan Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia dari kejauhan. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya, wajah yang masih sama dengan wajah sepuluh tahun lalu.

_"Kini kucingku telah menjadi milikmu. Semoga kau bahagia, adikku, Baekhyunnie."_

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu yang lambat laun menghilang dengan pudarnya cahaya itu. Akhirnya, gadis kecil itu bisa pergi dengan tenang ke alamnya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan adik perempuan kecilnya yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu. Karena kini, adiknya telah bahagia dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya, Park Chanyeol.

**The End**


End file.
